The Alchemist-Deku
by SweetNSavery
Summary: Over two hundred years ago, the birth of quirks brought the study of Alchemy to a destructive end. But one family kept the knowledge of Alchemy within, until one day a green haired boy stumbles upon a decendent of the family. Izuku was destroyed, and The Alchemist was created.
1. A Meeting

A young boy of around five years of age sat stock still in the chair that sat within the doctor's office. His ears were ringing as if he'd just suffered through the shockwaves of an explosion, and yet the only thing that was destroyed were his hopes and dreams. He could never become a Hero like his heart yearned for, and he would never be as great as Kacchan. All because he never received the powers that more than eighty percent of the world had. A quirk, a super power that could make him into a Hero. Something, anything would have been better than the nothing he received. Hours later as he arrived home, he still hadn't come to terms with it. But he knew that it was true. Kacchan had already gotten his amazing quirk. He could shoot explosions out of his hands, which to Izuku, was amazing. The rest of the students in his class had also gotten theirs by now, but Kacchan was first, and Izuku would never get his. The final nail in the coffin was when his mom merely told him she was sorry after he asked her if he could still be a Hero.

An older man of seventy years sat on the park bench of some small cities...well park. He believed the cities name was Musutafu, but to the man it was merely yet another city full of annoying quirk users. He honestly couldn't understand what the big deal was about the powers, he could do such stuff, and more, quite easily. Although he knew that he was one of the few, or really the only one, left who remembered the old sciences. Too much knowledge was lost within the years that quirks manifested, and with them a breakdown of society. Centuries of science and understanding lost within the span of a hundred years. Thankfully his family still remembered, still kept to the original sciences, and still kept the last piece of a long forgotten society from being lost. Whilst the man was lost in his thoughts, five boys had wandered over to his stretch of the park. Three of them seemed to be bullying the other two, and, he assumed, the leader of the three had explosions coming out of his hands. He scoffed as his disdain for this quirky society increased. Allowing the many to have power only perpetuated the toxic behavior of humans. He believed that one should earn their power, and not have it be handed to them. Quirks were handed to humans on a silver platter. Sure some lived up to the power that they received, and became heroes that would rival some of the old. But the boys in front of him reminded him of the true nature of humanity. One of the two boys, whos only noticeable trait seemed to be his dark green hair, was trying to say something to the explosion boy, but it was obvious he was paying little if any attention to him. He stepped up to the other of the two boys and knocked him to the ground. Before the old man could even lift himself from the bench to intervene, the green haired child moved in between the two. He raised his hands up as if to fight, but the man could see the kid looked about ready to piss himself in fear. "Can't you see he's had enough Kacchan, stop it or I'll stop you myself", said the green haired boy. Kacchan merely laughed and exclaimed, "Deku you quirkless loser, you couldn't stop me in a hundred years." The old man watched these new proceedings with peaked interest. A quirkless person wasn't all too surprising, considering that roughly twenty percent of the population didn't have one, but most of those were in the Western countries. The man assumed that was due to the fact that the quirks developed in the Eastern countries so the quirks would have had more time to spread. It wouldn't surprise the man if within another hundred years all individuals in the world would have quirks. Finding a quirkless boy in Japan of all places was a rare but probable find. As his thoughts wandered the three bullies seemed to have their fill of violence after they beat up the green haired boy named Deku for daring to stand up to them. The first boy who was knocked down took his chance and ran for it, but the other merely laid on his back staring up into the sky. His body had some minor scrapes and burns but was otherwise unharmed.

Standing up the man walked over towards the downed child, and sat down next to him. "That was a rather brave thing you did there young one, might I know your name?" The boy turned his head over and said, "it's Izuku Midoriya sir." The man hummed and replied, "mine is Aka Seikatsu, and I am quirkless as well." Izuku's' eyes widened as he looked at the man named Aka as if he was just truly seeing him. Seeing his face the man said, "yes, surprising ain't it?" Izuku nodded slowly and then painstakingly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Seikatsu-san, you *sniff* don't have a quirk?"

"Oh yes little one," replied Aka, "and honestly it's not that big of a deal." Izuku gave a surprised gasp and stood up, wobbling a bit as he did on shaking legs. "But I can't be a hero without a quirk, and I can't be like All Might."

"Who says that you need a quirk to have the ability to be a hero?"

"Kacchan says so, and so does everyone else in my class, and my mom doesn't think I can."

"Well then I'm fairly certain those people have zero idea what potential looks like, and you my young Midoriya, have the eyes of potential."

The boy cried out in desperation, "No I can't, not without a quirk."

Aka merely placed his hand on top of Izuku's' head and forced him back into a seated position. He then said ,"I may not have a quirk, but I have power. Power that can be learned if one had the skill and intellect to do so." At which point he placed his hand upon the ground, and as he did some form of red lightning burst out between his fingers. Pulling his hand back up Izuku noticed a little statue made of stone sitting within his hand. Where Aka's hand was placed, there was a patch of missing grass and ground with weird shapes along the inside. Izukus' eyes widened to the point that Aka almost burst out laughing, but he held it in long enough to hear the onslaught of questions he knew would be flung at him. Of course he wasn't expecting the long slew of mumbled words that sounded like they were far too advanced for a child his age to have any understanding about. "If he says that it's not a quirk then it should be some form of power that originated quirks, or maybe a offshoot of quirks? Or it could be magic but even then usually it would be considered a quirk since magic isn't a real phenomenon, and it seemed to require using up the materials within the ground to form the statue so it must require a conversion of energy of matter-."

"Shut up kid I can easily tell you all that you need to know, but those are some incredibly strong hypotheses. Let me tell you something though Izuku, that right there what I just did is a science far older than quirks have been around, and far more powerful. It's a science that goes by the name of alchemy, and with it the fabric of the universe is within your grasp."

Aka stood up and held his hand out towards Izuku, knowing that if the kid took it, then his life would forever be changed. Especially when he learned the Truth of the world he lived in. The fire in Izuku's' eyes told me that the kid didn't care, and would go to the ends of the Earth for his dreams. Izuku grabbed the man's hand and was pulled up into his new world.

Author's Note: Hope y'all like it. By the by I don't own either Fullmetal nor My Hero (but god would I love to.)


	2. Training Days

It was only a year later that a seven year old Izuku stood in front of his new sensei Aka, as they stood in the same park that they met in. Aka was teaching Izuku on the fundamental structure of Alchemy and it's cousin Alkahestry. "The sciences of alchemy, and alkahestry, are similar, but also very different. One of these ways is how you obtain the power to fuel the respective sciences. Alchemy derives its power from the sheer energy the Earth outputs within it's mantle. Earthquakes, tsunamis, and all the rest are just the effects of the crust moving under our feet. Alchemy borrows that power to fuel the cycle of destruction and reconstruction. Whereas alkahestry uses the power that flows within the living world. The plants and animals, the trees and the insects. There is a cycle of life that alkahestry taps into to fuel its own power. Think of the Earth as one giant organism, with hundreds of thousands of millions of bacteria growing on it that has an endless source of energy." Aka would have been worried about throwing so much information at the young child at once, but the boy had proven incredibly studious. He took all that Aka threw at him and inhaled it all as if he was a man starving, and Aka had just given him a seven course meal. Of course they'd only really gone over the intended purposes of the two fields of science, and of course how one was to perform them. Izuku didn't yet know the chemical composition of most anything, nor did he know the true nature of the symbols that would be required. He had begun to read the ancient alchemical texts that Aka's family had saved from the destruction that brought the old world to ruin. It was full of theories and information on how alchemy worked, though most still couldn't quite be comprehended by the young boys mind. Izuku nodded at the slew of words that Aka threw at him, his determination to learn and understand kept him from being overwhelmed. This was his path to being a hero, and to be like All Might. He would do everything to gain the power to help people in need, like his master was doing for him.

His mental training still wasn't the only thing that the man was teaching Izuku. Aka also took particular care to get the kid as fit as he could at his young age. He'd start with a light jog around the park, and after which he'd have Izuku do some light aerobics and lessons on different martial art styles. Nothing too rigorous and as of yet no practical tests on fighting. Those could come later, preferably when the boy turned thirteen or fourteen. As of now he wanted Izuku's' intellect to be stretched while his body stayed as healthy as possible. He also put Izuku on a strict diet that would allow his young body to mature as physically well as possible. Aka expected the boy to make his first transmutation within the year. He hadn't seen someone this skilled in the sciences in a very long time. Aka was incredibly proud to have picked this one up as his apprentice, and he was fairly certain that the child would take this world by storm

"Seikatsu-san, if it's so powerful, why was Alchemy and Alkahestry lost?" Asked Izuku suddenly. Aka just smiled and rubbed Izukus' head, "All in good time Izuku. You don't need to hear that story yet. It was a bad time full of bad people and that's all you should know for now. Maybe when you get into U.A. I'll tell you." Aka knew mentioning that prestigious hero school would work. Izuku's' love of heroes, and especially the number one All Might, was on obsessive levels. Which worked in Aka's favour as he could use that to work the green haired boy even harder.

With their training complete for the day, Aka decided that it was past time for Izuku to head home. Izuku's mother Inko wasn't one to forgive her eight year old son from being home on time. To be honest Aka was surprised she let him train Izuku, though she gave him a good dressing-down beforehand. That didn't mean he couldn't force Izuku to run the rest of the way back. What kind of teacher would he be if his student was caught slacking.

It was a couple months later on a crisp autumn day that Izuku made his first transmutation. "So Izuku, before we do this, since the repercussions of a failed transmute can be disastrous I want you to go over what you need before you try." Izuku nodded his head and pulled out his notes. Within he kept advanced theories, notes on the runic symbols that control the flow of power, chemical compositions of most matter, and just about everything he would need to be the greatest Alchemist. Although Izuku made sure to write them in a way that only Izuku would know, due to Aka telling the boy that's what Alchemists did in times of old. Reading allowed Izuku muttered, "The beginning of a transmutation is to first draw the circle, and it doesn't matter how it's drawn. Be it by chalk or marker, traced on the ground or by a tattoo on the body, and even blood could be used. As long as there are physical markings. It is required as a focus that allows one to acquire the power needed from the Earth to fuel the transmute. After the circle is drawn came the runes that govern what the transmutation will actually do. If one wanted to transmute Earth then you would need to draw the runes, typically in the shape of a triangle, to do so. One must also know the exact chemical makeup of the thing one wishes to transmute."

Aka clapped and said, "Congrats, but I knew you'd be able to recite the notes practically by word. Now comes the much harder part of putting words to actions. Make me a disc out of the ground."

Izuku nodded in determination and set out to complete the test. Looking around he found a stick that felt sturdy enough it wouldn't break when he tried to mark the ground. Turning back to the little patch of dirt that was his testing area; Izuku pressed the stick into the ground. He had to make sure that his initial circle wasn't an oval nor could it have any screwups. Keeping his hand as steady as possible Izuku meticulously carved into the ground an almost perfect circle. Aka could see places where he just barely uneven, but it was still a noticeable improvement when he'd just started having Izuku draw circles. Next came the runes that would draw out the element of Earth to form the disc. Finishing up with the last rune, Izuku set aside the stick and took a deep breath. If he messed this up the Alchemy would rebound on him, and Izuku really didn't want to know how that would feel. Taking a deep breath to steady his mind Izuku placed both hands on either side of the transmutation circle. Next came the first step of transmutation Comprehension. Izuku needed to know the exact molecular structure of the ground, alongside knowing how much of the two states of energy might be within. Thankfully Aka had instructed Izuku on everything he needed to know for the first step. The next was to deconstruct the object, the ground, and reconstruct it into the disc.

Izuku did as Aka said and used his energy as a startup process for the transmutation, feeling the energy flow between his fingers as if someone poured warm water on them. The circle turned a bright brilliant white as blue lightning forked out of it. This shocked Izuku since Aka's own transmutations created a reddish lightning, and now that Izuku thought about it Aka never used a transmutation circle before. These were questions for another time though since he needed all his wits about him to do this. Izuku watched as the ground started tearing itself apart, and slowly morph into a round circular disk that had blemishes and little bumps all over it. It was his first successful transmutation though and Izuku was overjoyed.

Turning around in delight Izuku jumped up and hugged Aka fiercely around the middle, and started chanting, "I did it I did it," on repeat. Aka let the boy continue as he detached himself from the green energy box, and went to picked up the disc. He saw some mistakes that he'd need to rectify, but overall it was an excellent first try. Aka was proud of Izuku to say the least, and he knew he'd have to treat the kid to a ice cream or something along those lines. Turning back towards Izuku, who was still jumping and chanting, he tossed the disc at Izuku. It bounced right off his head as the boy started whining about how that hurt and how could Aka do do this. Aka just smiled and said, "Pay attention to your surroundings, things can go down hill easily. Life has a way of throwing curve balls especially when you're at your happiest. But you've earned yourself an ice cream of your choice. Not more lessons, so let's go."

The icecream the boy chose was an All Might themed one, of course, whilst Aka chose a simple mint chocolate chip. They took their treat and decided to eat it as Aka walked Izuku home. Aka now had to decide what he'd have learn to transmute next. Maybe instead of ground he could go reverse and have him use water or some other form of liquid. Having the child learn the three main states of matter would only make it easier to grasp different forms of Alchemy. Which would make him a far more versatile fighter. After which he'd start throwing Alkahestry into the lessons. He'd still need to teach Izuku some fighting styles. Maybe have him just do the motions and teach him the forms needed until they could start practicing. Aka also planned on drilling him on the use of a bo-staff, and firearms. Though he felt firearms would be deadly for a hero to use, Izuku didn't necessarily have to use bullets. Tranquilizer darts, stun guns, and many other non lethal uses could be found. These things would come around, and Aka wasn't too worried about rushing things. He had time.

They'd decided after Izuku's first transmutation that they would need more privacy to practice in. Aka wouldn't have the secrets of Alchemy fall into this societies clutches. Izuku being the single exception. His house sat far outside the city limits, and was rather big. Though from the outside it seemed like a simple house, the basement was huge. Full of training equipment, a pool, a dojo, and a large chemistry lab. There was also a library that took up most of the house with a single bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. Aka had no need of a living room since most of his time was spent in his lab. It was inside the lab that Izuku sat in front of a large bowl full of water. His instructions were to continuously change the water into ice, then back to water, and then to steam. Though they had to keep adding water since it all dispersed into air afterwards. He'd been doing it for a good five hours and it was starting to wear on Izuku. Izuku was becoming quite proficient at Alchemy and it's cousin Alkahestry. It had been around two years since Izuku's first transmutation, and it was nearing Izuku's tenth birthday. Aka would be teaching Izuku the bo-staff in a couple weeks, and Izuku was ready for it. His transmutation training having been going strong with Izuku learning a large amount of information. He was able to change practically anything with Alchemy, and he could heal small wounds with Alkahestry. His range on Alkahestry only stretched to five feet though. Any further and the transmute just faltered and wouldn't work, or it'd be not as powerful. With more training they'd get it significantly more distance out of the science, but until then he wanted to perfect what Alchemy he did know. Which was why he had been doing this for hours even though Aka had told Izuku to only do it for an hour whilst he went off to check on something in the city. He was late back, but Izuku was too distracted by his training he hadn't noticed. Nor did he notice the front door unlock, or even the footsteps descending down the basement steps. Aka knew they boy would continue to train after the time limit, but he didn't expect to find Izuku still going strong. Seeing this Aka knew that his plan would work out even better than expected, and that Izuku would pass his next test with flying colours.

Tapping Izuku on the shoulder to alert him to Aka's presence, he said, "Good work, but it's time to stop, and I have something important to tell you." Izuku jumped up startled at the sudden appearance of his master, and turned towards him.

"Sensei I didn't hear you return. What do you need to tell me?"

"Your biggest test is due, and I needed to leave to go make sure it was alright with your mom, and to get it all set up.'

"What's the test Sensei, I'll pass it with flying colours."

Aka's smile was predatory as he picked Izuku up by his shirt and carried him back up onto the first floor of the house. "You'll be going with me on a trip, and on this trip you'll take a test of survival. You'll also be learning this alone." Izuku's startled face was priceless as Aka regaled the child with where he would be training. There was a small volcanic island that was currently dormant that would be the perfect staging ground for Izuku's test. It was there Aka left him for the next two weeks.

Authors Note: Welcome back to this little side project of mine. Wasn't expecting anyone to actually read it so now I have to finish it. Oh well there are worse problems to have. Please leave reviews (I read every single one) so my work will continue to grow. Though I probably won't reply to each individual one. Know that your words are read by me, and I take each and every one to heart. Thank you for giving me this chance to add to this amazing community.

By the by I dont own FMA or MHA.


	3. Island Training Begins

A couple days after Aka informed Izuku of his next test, and Izuku sat within a speed boat flying over the crystal clear blue waves. Izuku's face was damp from the spray of water the boat made as it sliced it's way through the waves. Hitting a rough wave they flew a bit and touched back down. Aka let out a whoop and pressed the boat to go faster. The open seas always made him happy. It was freedom to Aka. Absolutely nothing for miles with only himself and his little protogé for company. The sounds of the waves sticking the side of the boat, the salty smell of the water, the cloudless baby blue sky that looked like a second ocean, and the tasty ass fish were all that drew Aka to the ocean.

They were currently heading towards a volcanic island that had sprung up in the years after quirks manifested. Nobody was quite sure whether it was a natural phenomenon, or if it was created by a quirk user. Aka suspected a mix of the two, but that wasn't the most pressing matter. The island had been long dormant. Leaving it's nutrients deep within the soil, and with that came life.

Vegetation had begun to show up due to all the nutrients within the volcanic island, and they were growing at an incredible rate. Forty years ago it was still quite barren, but he could see green dotting the islands surface like algae on a boat. He hoped enough animals and edible plants had implanted themselves on the island for Izuku to survive on. Aka wasn't too worried though. Izuku was a strong boy who would survive anything. Aka was sure of that.

The island was starting to grow closer when Aka slowed down and said to Izuku, "We're almost there. After I stop this boat, and you get out, remember to be prepared for anything. I will be back in two weeks after you've survived long enough, and don't worry I'll leave you with some supplies." Izuku's scared face was set in a miserable scowl as he tried to talk Aka out of it. But the older man would have none of it.

"This is a test on you, your ability to survive, and your morality." Izuku gave him a questioning look at the last part, but Aka ignored him. Pulling the boat up as close to the island as he felt safe Aka said to Izuku, "Here's where we part. You will succeed, and you will grow." He suddenly had a serious look at his face as he told Izuku, "Remember these words well. I knew someone who's teacher taught them in such a fashion as this." Aka grabbed Izuku's head and forced his eyes to meet his, "One is All, and All is One. Remember those words during this, and when I come back I want you to tell me what they mean." With that he grabbed Izuku and hurled him across the rest of the water into the island.

Izuku landed with a hard thud on the sand, and quickly spun around to yell at his master. "Hey that hurt I thought you would park the boat next to the island."

"Nah that'd be too dangerous for the boat I don't know what could be sitting underneath that water, and this way was more fun. Oh and I almost forgot. You are not allowed to use Alchemy."

Izuku blanched at that, "You didn't say that before. How am I supposed to eat, and what about those supplies you promised me."

Izuku's only answer was a hunting knife arcing through the air, it's steel glinting off the sun as it landed blade embedded in the sand. Izuku looked up to shout obscenities as his master, but found that the speed boat was already halfway to the horizon.

Izuku flopped onto the ground, as if the weight of the situation he was in fell on him all at once. He was sure that his master would be back, but not until the two weeks were up as he threatened. He thought up of all the survival shows and books he'd taken in. Most were basic stuff, but some had a good amount of items that would help. His first step was to build a shelter, and after which he'd need to do something about his food and hydration.

He stood up, brushing the sand off of him as he did, and moved towards the knife that still lay quivering in the sand. Reaching down and tugging it out of the sand, Izuku turned the knife around, and checked it over. Running his thumb over the edge he found that it was incredibly sharp. It wasn't too heavy, and sat in his grip as if it were merely an extension to his arm. It's steel was perfect, and he could see his green eyes reflected back towards him. It would do for a good number of work, but he hoped that he wouldn't need it to eat.

Turning his back on the ocean he looked out over the home away from home that he'd be surviving on. It's peak wasn't too high up, maybe a good hundred to two hundred meters, and, from what Aka had told him, it was roughly two miles in diameter. Most of the top was still barren, but around it lay a maze of trees and bushes that looked like quite the jungle from where Izuku stood.

Gripping the knife tighter Izuku took off towards the treeline at a brisk pace. Striding through the vegetation Izuku could see some forms of edible food, but not enough for two weeks. Which meant he'd need to find animals, of which Izuku had hoped he wouldn't need to do. Heroes saved the living. They didn't feast upon them. Survival was far more important though than his feelings.

He would worry about that later though. He focused on making a crude shelter that he built by slashing the biggest leaves off of the surrounding trees. He piled all the leaves in a neat sta k whilst he went around gathering any sticks or limbs that had fallen. After those were also in a neat pile next to the leaves Izuku used his knife to strip off pieces of trees that were durable enough to act as ties to keep the leaves and sticks together. Now came the harder part of actually putting it together. His work took up most of the day, with the sun moving from directly above him, towards his right. Barely any time was left before the hot orb moved below the waves and he was left in darkness.

His work was crude at best, but with the imposed limitation of no Alchemy, it was the best he could do. The sticks held up a roof of leaves whilst more acted as a mattress underneath. The thing was held together by the strips of bark and what little tree sap he could scrounge up. That night he feasted on berries that he hoped weren't poisonous, and had to make due with the water he'd drunk before the boat ride. Tomorrow he would make a system that would allow him to make fresh water, or to find a small pond or lake he could hopefully drink from.

Laying down inside the shelter he worked the words over in his mind that Aka had left him with. All is one, and one is all. He worked those words over in his head. Tasting it on his tongue, listening to the words as he spoke them as if doing so would give him the needed clues. He couldn't understand them though, or at least not yet. He wished Aka had given him more to go on, but his Sensei was sadistic by nature.

He was surprised that the island the man had chosen actually had a form of food, and wasn't just a barren place that Izuku would have to Macgyver his way through. Sighing the boy just rolled over and closed his eyes. He had two weeks to figure out the mysterious words, and it wouldn't matter in the long run if he couldn't survive.

Tomorrow would be the second day of fourteen he needed to get through, and Izuku would need to be prepared. With those thoughts he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Authors Note: Bit late on this one, but I had a bit of mental blocks with it. Thankfully the rest of the Island Arc should be easier to write. Thank y'all for reading. I also down own any form of these stories except maybe OCs if i throw some in.


	4. A Wonderful Start

The day came in a hazy spell of half mumbled swear words, and the sun blasting down upon Izuku. He pushed himself into what little shadow was inside his shelter, whilst he also pulled himself from the last vestiges of sleep that remained. Shielding his eyes from the sun Izuku looked around and found that the leaf canopy he'd created had fallen at some point that night. His arms and legs had the beginnings of a sunburn, and his head was still swimming from the heat and sleep.

"What a way to start," Izuku mumbled to himself. Deciding that staying inside the broken shelter would do little good, Izuku forced himself up onto his feet. He tried to inspect his surroundings, but found his eyes still hadn't yet adjusted to the bright flares of sunlight. Staggering his way out of his little abode Izuku aimed himself for the water he could see glistening in the distance. He trudged himself through the sand until his feet met water, and with that collapsed into the ocean. He hoped the water would practically jumpstart his brain whilst he washed off the accumulated sweat and dirt that had covered him in his sleep. It wasn't until he'd already completely soaked himself that he remembered he was still wearing all his clothes.

He removed his waterlogged clothing, and placed them on a stone that was basking in the heat. Jumping back into the water he cleaned himself up as well as he could. Once he felt clean enough, Izuku stepped out of the water and walked barefoot over the sand. It burned his feet, but the pain mattered little to Izuku. It was merely a tingle he felt on his skin as he padded towards his clothes that had already dried with their time out in the sun. Putting them on in record time he decided the best thing to do was to get started on was his water supply.

The ocean was currently out of the question. The salt within would merely cause him to dehydrate faster. His choices then were to either find a safe drinkable pond or lake on the island, or invent a contraption that would allow Izuku to boil the water. Which would require a fire. Izuku sighed at the ever filling list of problems he would have to put up with. He hoped he had enough time to riddle out the damn words Aka had left him with.

His search lasted most of the day with no sources of freshwater found. The sun had already passed it's halfway mark by the he finally gave up on his search. The island had a few animals from what Izuku had seen, mostly birds and lizards and insects, but no traces of any drinkable water. Which meant Izuku had to figure out a way to make it.

Izuku sighed and started gathering the necessary materials. He'd first need to get a fire going so he could boil the water. He gathered as many dried sticks and leaves, and one rather large limb, and tossed them on the ground. Actually creating the fire suddenly became the biggest issue. Izuku knew some ways but in all his practice sessions, the two he actually did, he couldn't ever get the fire to start. Oh how he missed Alchemy already.

His available options seemed to limited to friction to start a fire, or flint if he was lucky enough to find some. Searching the island for flint would take up the rest of the day, and he still needed to fix his shelter. Creating the fire through friction though would take just as long or ever longer, but he wouldn't have to rely on luck, or at least a lesser amount of luck as the former required.

He carried himself back through the forest in his search for a way to get a fire going. It's trees and brush pressed in close on Izuku, severely limiting his sight. His knife flashed out in front of him cutting up a mass of thorns that blocked his path. His knife was snagged out of his hand by the thornbush, and when he pulled his hand away blood covered much of it. The smell of copper invaded Izuku's nose as the pain creeped up his arm. Clenching his teeth to ward off the pain he thrust his arm back into the bush to retrieve his knife.

The knife came out finally in a hail of pain and thorns all whilst Izuku let out a strangled yell. The pools of blood coating his arm became a river as his life flowed off his arm, and landed in splashes on the ground. The colours of red and green mixed in his vision before they started to fade away. Thrusting out his good arm to catch himself before he collapsed, Izuku fought to keep his mind from being enveloped within the mist that threatened to take over.

He let out a deep pained growl as he slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, making sure to keep it from catching on his bad arm. Once his top covering was off he tried to wrap it around his blood covered arm, but found that doing so one armed was nigh on impossible. The shirt was finally tied about his arm in a way that would make any formally trained medics cry.

The growling continued, but Izuku was sure he had stopped. Turning in a circle he found the noise coming from a slice of bushes towards his right. Two pinpricks of light shone out from the darkened bushes, and Izuku could feel his breath quicken, and his world stand on end. A black furred beast forced its way through the thicket and charged straight for Izuku.

Yelping Izuku dropped his knife and scrambled up the nearest tree. The blood that covered his hands nearly caused him to slip and fall, but he kept his footing. He hugged the tree as if it were his mother as he pulled himself up to a sturdy looking limb. Seating himself on the limb Izuku looked towards the forest floor, and saw the black shape prowling around the tree sniffing. It would occasionally look up towards Izuku's hiding spot, and make it's growling/snarling/snorting noise.

Getting a good look at it Izuku saw that it was a black furred boar that must have been either curious about his screams of pain, or drawn to them. Either way Izuku was stuck up the tree like a cat until the great beast moved on. His bloodied arm was still sending needles of pain shooting throughout his body, and bad enough he'd dropped his knife in panic. If Aka were here he'd piss himself laughing, and then throw the boar up into the tree with Izuku. Izuku at that moment was quite glad this was a solo test.

Night creeped up on Izuku whilst he continued to hide up the tree. The boar still hadn't moved on, and actually seemed more intent on attacking Izuku. It would ram its head into the tree every now and then, causing the tree to give dangerous shakes. The tree limb Izuku was seated on almost gave out once, but it had thankfully remained sturdy enough for Izuku. He laughed to himself mirthlessly and wondered how his day could have gone so badly. Apparently just reading up on survival didn't translate well into practice. He would need to keep that in mind for the future.

The boar would hopefully give in soon, or get too tired, and Izuku didn't feel like sleeping in a tree all night. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the boar had actually moved away, and was currently dissapearing into the deep thicket. Finally noticing Izuku waited another couple minutes just to make sure the boar wasn't trying to trick him, he thrust himself off of the tree and landed on the ground. The fall knocked the breath out of his, but otherwise he was fine. Seeing his chance Izuku grabbed his hunting knife off the ground, and sprinted back to the beach that was his safety.

Hands on his knees as his breath came in gasps, Izuku tried to calm his racing heart, and control the spasms of pain shooting through his bloodied arm. Izuku cracked a smile though. A boar meant fresh water. His key to survival had just forced him up a tree, but that would be the last time. Tomorrow would be the start of his fight back against this damned island.

The next day started off better than the last. His shelter he'd rebuilt the night before hadn't fallen. A cloudy haze was blocking the sun's light so he wasn't worried about heat today. His arm still felt horrid, but it had stopped bleeding. He removed the shirt from his arm to check the wounds, and what he saw wasn't a surprise, but nonetheless it was still a sorry sight. Scratches and deep cuts covered his arm like the pox, and it was a mean red. Izuku hoped it wouldn't get infected. He cut away the bottom half of the shirt, and tied it around his arm again. The leftovers he cut into strips so he would have something to tie things with. Him being shirtless didn't truly matter Izuku figured.

Now he had to find that boar again, but this time he couldn't allow the boar to find him. He needed to know where it's watering hole was. He grabbed his knife, and walked back into the forest.

He retraced his steps back to where he found the boar and got to searching. Any tracks he could find would be a blessing. He found some in a patch of mud that lead towards the center of the island. He followed them a while until he came upon a cave near the center of the island. It was well hidden behind a thicket of bushes and thorns, but Izuku could quite easily see the tracks going into it. The cave was maybe eight feet in height, and looked to be a tight fit. He cut away the bushes until he could squeeze his way into the cave. It wasn't too tight for his small frame, and he easily pushed himself until the cave opened up more.

It was then Izuku heard the faint noise he'd been desperately hoping for. It sounded as if someone had left a faucet running just barely. With the steady dripping sound growing louder with each step. He finally came upon the clear liquids as it dripped from a hole in the wall. It pooled in a hollow just underneath, and from there if flowed deep into the cave. Izuku gave a cry of happiness and fell to his knees just in front of the water. Heedlessly he thrust his head into the water, and started guzzling.

He drank far too much than what was healthy, but Izuku wasn't worried. He finally found water. He would live. He wouldn't fail the test Aka had set up for him. He wouldn't die on this damned island. Or at least not yet. He found water, but was lacking in food. His arm still could end up infected, and that would kill him just as easily. These worries though were far from Izuku's mind. The water had given back the strength Izuku hadn't noticed missing from the starvation and dehydration.

Izuku thought it would be divine karma if the boar were to stumble upon Izuku in here in his happiness. So Izuku took another drink of the water, and left the cave for now. He would come later with something to carry the water back to his shelter with. The campfire now was on his priority list. Izuku hadn't seen any flint in the cave which meant more than likely there would be none on the island. The last option was now his only option.

Back at his camp Izuku got to work on his fire. He found a good piece of wood that would act as the base. He found some dried kindling around his area as well. His search for a good sturdy stick was his biggest hurdle. His search took the rest of the afternoon, but he finally found a good looking one and got to work.

He cut a line down the wood that acted as his base. He then sat the kindling near the back, and grabbed his stick. He pushed the stick down the line in a back and forth motion hoping to catch a spark. Too many times Izuku created a spark but the kindling wouldn't burn, and many more that the spark wouldn't even form.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Izuku's luck won out and a spark ignited the kindling. Holding barely controlled glee moved the burning kindling to the campfire he'd built and sat it within. He on blew the fire within, and watched as it caught the wood afire. Letting a whoop of a joy out Izuku did a little dance of celebration that would have looked odd if any had been a witness.

The fire roared the life with the orangish flames burning away the last of Izuku's trepidation that he would fail. Three days in and Izuku had the means to survive. Now he needed to find food to eat. And he knew just where to find it.

Authors Note: Ah finally got another chapter out. Bit slow on them but when you work a shit ton it kinda gets in the way of writing.

AND THANK YALL FOR THE 100 FOLLOWS, never thought it would hit that many, much less pass the 50 mark.

By the by have y'all figured out Aka's identity yet? Muahaha.


	5. An Ending

A ray of sunlight penetrated the dense foliage of the islands forest. It's light didn't do much to remove the darkness from this part of the island, but it was enough for Izuku to have a clear line for sight to his target.

A big boar he had nicknamed The Great One

He'd been tracking the thing for a number of days, and he had finally caught sight of it. It's black furred body perfect for the densest parts of the forest. A snort reached Izuku's ears, but he wasn't worried. He'd been watching the thing for roughly half an hour and he was fairly certain it was asleep. In Izuku's hands rested a crude spear he had crafted. It's spear-tip aimed towards the boar in a ready position.. He lay hidden in some brush not daring to move. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears, and he was hopeful the boar couldn't.

He continued to sit still, and even a few leaves had fallen on his head and arms, but he refused to shake them loose. A cool breeze ruffled the tops of the trees causing them to sway just a bit.

Izuku knew if he missed by even a bit he would have days more searching to do. Or possibly no more chances. So he had to make his first thrust count. He was close enough to the beast that he could see each individual hair on it's body. Deep breath in and out. In through the nose and out through the mouth

The spear lashed out quick as a flash.

The boar was quick, but not quick enough. The spear pierced its side in a burst of red. The smell of copper invaded Izuku's nostrils, and then came the screaming.

The beast roared and screamed in intense pain with the spear still lodged deep in its side. Izuku had barely missed its heart.

The boar gave a squeal of pain and took off into the forest. Izuku followed quickly, but found it had already out distanced him. Listening he heard the pained cried of the boar in the distance alongside the sound of breaking twigs and branches.

Pulling out his knife Izuku followed the ruckus until he came upon a small clearing. Off to the side near the treeline the boar lay writhing in the grass. The area around was slick with blood and the movements of the great animal had started to slow. Walking up to it he found that it's beady eyes were wide and staring.

Wanting to turn away, but knowing he couldn't, Izuku crouched down next to it and put his knife against its neck. With a quick motion it's movement slowed to a stop, and it's eyes closed.

Izuku turned suddenly, and unleashed the contents of his stomach all across the ground. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, and when he reached for the spear he found his hands were shaking as well. Red covered his hands which made the spear handle slick. Being unable to pull it out due to his shaky and bloody hands, Izuku turned away from his work.

Suddenly the words his teacher had said made sense. A test of his morality Aka had said. Izuku understood.

His stomach flipped again, but all that came out was spittle. He couldn't stop it though. He kept retching to the point he thought his stomach would collapse on itself. He closed his eyes, but that did nothing to remove the smell of copper that permeated the air. Nor the vision of those wide staring eyes.

After a few minutes his breathing had calmed down a considerable amount. His hands had stopped shaking as much, and the blood had dried. Pulling himself to his feet he wrenched the spear out of the body.

Hours later he sat by his fire. He was somehow able to skin the animal without going into another breakdown. He didn't have any use for the hide due to being unable to turn it into leather so he had decided to bury it in memoriam. The rest was being cooked on his fire.

His stomach gave a loud growl in anticipation of the meat that was currently sizzling away. He'd lived on berries and nuts for too long.

Izuku thought he finally understood his teachers riddle though. One is All and All is One. The boar had given him the answer. The meaning was hidden in such plain view. All things lead to each other. The meat from the boar would fuel him, and then when he passed, his energy would go to something else. From there it would move to another thing. The basics of Physics is that energy could not be created or destroyed, only transferred. The same works for Alchemy, and all life.

Later when he lay in his tent he had to wonder why; even if he was full, and that he had the answers, why did he feel so empty.

Aka Seikatsu sat in his speed boat as he coasted towards the island he'd left his student on. The two weeks were at its end, and Aka was excited to see the progress Izuku had made. His young protogé had a way to surprise him. The island slowly came in view at which point he slowed his boat down. Pulling up close he dropped the anchor, and stepped out of the boat. Looking around he found some small signs of life. Here and there were branches and half finished spears. A fire pit had been dug into the sand, and a small tent sat next to it. A flap covered the entrance to the tent, but Aka knew what he'd find inside. He gave a sharp whistle, and waited.

The boy eventually crawled out of the tent, and looked up into Aka's face. The boy had grown an inch or two it seemed, and his hair was a ragged mess. The green tangles matted to his head with bits of sand giving it a golden sparkle. His clothes were an even bigger mess with strips torn out here, and there, and dirt coating it. His right arm was wrapped in some form of bandage that had faded brown from blood. Otherwise he looked completely fine.

It seemed to take Izuku a bit to realize who he was looking at, and even longer to understand what that meant. Aka could see the realization slam into Izuku. The boy said nothing, but merely got to his feet and hugged Aka around the middle. Pulling away from Izuku after a bit, Aka questioned Izuku on everything that had happened. His student gave him a play by play of the events of the last two weeks. He only seemed to falter when he came to a boar that had attacked him, but Izuku didn't speak anymore about it so Aka didn't worry.

Looking into Izuku's eyes Aka said, "Do you have the answers though? All is One, and One is All. What does this mean?"

Izuku looked down for a bit, but when he looked up Aka could see that the question was answered merely by the look in his eyes. Aka still wanted him to say it aloud though.

"All is everything, and one is everything. Everything on this Earth or Universe is connected is some fundamental way. Like the waves of an ocean spread out across the sea. Or how a sandstorm in Africa could lead to a hurricane in America. It's the same with Alchemy."

Aka nodded his satisfaction at the answer. He didn't expect a right or wrong one though, as long as Izuku understood his actions would have consequences, and, especially with Alchemy, one must expect all things.

"Come then Izuku we should leave, there's a storm coming so we should hurry."

Izuku nodded and stepped towards the boat, but at the last second stopped and turned towards a small mound on the ground. Aka wasn't sure what it was about. He knew Izuku would tell him eventually though.

Once both were in the boat Aka hauled up the anchor and turned the engine on. They took a seat, and Aka started them off across the ocean.

Izuku seemed unnaturally quiet to Aka. Usually he couldn't get the kid to be silent. Finally the boy spoke up, but Aka wasn't sure if Izuku was speaking to him. All he heard was the hushed whisper, "Morality huh?" Aka slowed the boat a bit, and turned to look at his student. "Izuku you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"You said that I was supposed to learn morality on the island. You wanted me to learn that I'd sometimes have to do things I didn't want to, to survive yes?"

Aka nodded his head.

"I….I had to kill a boar. It was just a boar, and I was so hungry that I thought I'd starve. I missed my first...and it ran screaming. It was in so much pain, and I caused it. I had to put it out of its misery that I had caused. But I needed the food too. I thought it would be easy, but it wasn't. The blood."

Aka reached over and laid his hand on top of Izuku's head. "I'm sorry, but it's something you had to learn. The world is cruel. It won't hesitate to break you or kill you. To be a Hero is to put your life in danger all the time."

"But a Hero is supposed to always protect the innocent. Not kill the innocent."

Aka knew that's where his protogé was coming from. He knew Izuku would go through this when he'd left the boy on the island. And yet he still wasn't sure what to say.

"It was a necessity. It might be selfish to say, but like you said if you hadn't done what you did you'd be dead. For me that's enough, and for your mom that's enough. For you that should be enough. Your survival is your top priority. Don't take pleasure in death, but never forget that your survival should be all you worry about."

"But a Hero is supposed to risk his life for others."

"Maybe." That was all Aka would say on the matter. He'd let the boys mother do whatever she could to lift his spirits. Aka wasn't one who could help others.

The rest of the boat ride to mainland Japan took roughly forty minutes. It was a deathly quiet ride, and Aka felt uncomfortable. But also proud. His student might be sad, but he could see the marked improvement in the boy. Once his worries faded he would turn that experience into one that'll carry him through his career.

Izuku's mother Inko smothered her son in a bone crushing hug when he walked through the door. Izuku's muffled cries could be heard, but Aka ignored them. He wasn't getting between a lion and it's cub. He gave her a pointed look when she turned her gaze on him. The kind that screamed they had something to discuss.

After the mother and son reunion Aka took Inko off to a separate room and explained the situation. The original hardest part of Izuku actually going to the island was currently eyeing him with a sharp look. He had to explain this delicately to her or else it could be very bad. Even still Aka knew he'd be leaving the house with a rather large bruise.

\--

His eyes opened to the darkness that had become his home. He had long ago lost track of the time he'd spent in his prison. Without the need for sleep, and with nothing to see. His imagination being the only source of life that kept him from pure loneliness. Even then it was his enemy. It grabbed ahold of his sanity, and twisted it, stretched it, and destroyed it. He'd never been entirely sane, but the eternal darkness was far, far worse.

That boy, and the rest of them, even his children, had done this to him. They'd driven him to madness in this dark hellhole. Left him there to himself. He wasn't sure anymore if that had all happened, or if his imagination had conjured the whole affair to make sense of this place. To give a reason for why he'd never seen light. Why he'd never seen another person. Had there ever been people? Had he made up humans in his need for something he didn't have? Those answers, for him at least, would never be answered.


	6. Storefront

Aka Seikatsu felt the need to rip his own head off. The headache that had invaded his mind pounded against his skull in a dull rhythm. Izuku's mother, in what Aka knew was a giant middle finger, had deigned to tell the little shit that Aka would take him to the movies for his good job on the island.

Fucking mothers.

Of course the boy had decided on the typical hero movie full of asinine characters with the typical story beats, and the typical shitty idea of plot.

Thankfully it had been a short movie, and Izuku had been so engrossed in the film he hadn't seen his teacher passed out in the chair next to him.

The whiskey Aka had slipped in also helped.

Now they journeyed home. Passing by shops that either were closed or remained open throughout the night. Aka had at least one stop to make before he dropped the boy off.

The place was a moderately big lab that mostly did research into quirks, and their effects on the human physiology. Aka had a friend who worked there whom was able to procure samples for Alchemical research that Aka couldn't easily find legally. The man was a crackpot but trustworthy, and knew how to keep his mouth shut.

The lab wasn't of great importance. Most of the big government contracts went to the much bigger labs in the area. Apparently some private investor put a generous amount of money into the place, but Aka couldn't figure what for.

Aka and Izuku took a step forward to enter the glass doors into the lab when all hell broke loose.

The only warning was a dull thump that echoed through the streets. Then a blast followed by flames burst out the front doors of the lab.

Aka watched Izuku get thrown back and then all turned into darkness.

A dull throb awoke Izuku. Everything seemed dark to him, but a red glow almost permeated it. He realized suddenly his eyes were closed, and when he opened them found that the red glow came from a scene straight from hell. Shops all along the street were caked in flames. The building him and Aka were about to enter didn't look like a building anymore. It's roof was collapsed and flames were shooting into the sky.

Screams and shouts of wailing filled the street as bodies rushed past each other fleeing the chaos. Someone tripped on Izuku and fell. They turned saw Izuku, got up and ran. Nobody else paid attention to Izuku in their stampede. He heard a child's pained cry that suddenly stopped.

Turning his head he tried to find his teacher, but could find no trace of him. Aka just seemed to vanish in smoke.

A building beside the lab caved in on itself as the fire continued to spread.

Izuku could feel the tears coming, but held them in as he unsteadily got to his feet.

His heart thudded in his chest as he turned in a circle finding his bearings. The fire and smoke made all the buildings blend together in an orange glow of death and destruction. It wasn't until his vision started to darken that he realized he was hyperventilating. Calming himself as much as he physically could Izuku flipped through his options.

His first plan of attack would be a tactical hellashish sprint out the fire.

Izuku spotted an opening down the road that lead to open fresh air, and ran for it. His feet felt as if they were full of lead, and with each step his breath grew even more ragged. He dodged between other panicked people who were also running for their lives. He jumped over a figure on the ground he refused to look at, and finally passed by the closing wall of flames.

His lungs greeted the fresh air as a man who was trapped in a desert greeted water. His heart beat against his rib cage, and his vision grew slightly blurred. Looking ahead Izuku saw what looked like half the hero's in the city, and dozens of fire trucks, and police cars. They were battling the blaze, and one of the heroes saw Izuku and rushed towards him. Izuku didn't recognize him, but the hero was wearing a firefighter outfit alongside what looked like hoses for hands.

"Come child you must be so scared let me get you somewhere safe," the man told Izuku. The hero grabbed Izuku in a fireman hold and rushed him past the barrier the police had created. He handed Izuku off to the paramedics and rushed back to the fire that had seemed to gain even more height. Izuku didn't remember much else due to passing out.  
-

He awoke in complete darkness. The man wasn't sure if he had truly awoken, but he felt his eyes were wide open so he must be. The last thing he remembered was a blast wave sending himself, and Izuku backwards. Aka went to reach for anything around him, but found he couldn't move his arms or legs. They seemed to be shackled to the ground, but couldn't see to tell.

With that information in mind he ran through the list of possible suspects who would try to capture him. None came to mind though. All his enemies who knew of him were long dead, and nobody else would have a reason to want him captured.

His attention was drawn to a soft cough that seemed to come from his right. He couldn't quite make out the figure with his vision still adjusting to the light, but he could see a small silhouette. It looked to be in the shape of a small child.

"Izuku," Aka said to the figure. The black shape only coughed again and groaned. The groan was female which meant obviously it wasn't his protege. Aka had to hope that the boy had made it out safely. Or whomever had captured them had put him in a separate cell. The small girl gave another cough that turned into a wheeze. Aka frowned at that. The kid was sick, and so must have been here a long time. He tried getting her attention, but to no avail.

The minutes slipped by as the darkness seemed to sink into his skin. He expected someone to show up eventually, but was slowly losing confidence that it'd be soon. Minutes flowed into hours with no change. It was unnaturally quiet except for the occasional couple from the shadowy girl.

Finally the first sign of life sounded from the far side of the room. What sounded like metal being dragged across metal resounded throughout the room. The girl to his right screamed suddenly, and started to scream and beg.

"No no please leave me, go leave please no I didn't do anything," and when Aka heard that his stomach flipped. To put someone through such torture.

The scraping sound stopped followed by a slight dull thump. A shaft of light entered into the room from an open doorway. The girl started to hyperventilate as three men stepped through. One stepped over to the girl who looked to be of a similar age to Izuku. Her pale face had cuts and bruises everywhere, and her jet black hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. The man grabbed her by her hair, and slapped her. He told her to be quiet as the other two men stepped towards Aka.

They didn't say a word as they undid the clasps on his arm and legs. Before Aka could try anything they forced his arms behind his back and frog marched him out the room. They lead him into a long hallway that stretched in both directions. Rooms lined the walls down both ways. They took him down the hallway past all the rooms, none of which he could see inside.

The screaming of the girl had long stopped, and he was again left in total silence. Neither of the two thugs spoke to him or made a single sound. Tension formed in the pit of his stomach as they walked him out through a door at the end of the hallway. They entered what looked like a large circular room. The room was illuminated by six candles spread evenly throughout. Chains hung along the walls, and a single chair sat in the middle. The two thugs forced him into the chair, and then wrapped a bag over his head. They tied his arms together behind the back, and his legs to the chair. Aka tensed before he felt a punch straight to the stomach alongside a second to his head. Then the blows rained down on his entire body some in the same places. Finally a kick sent him to the ground that knocked the wind out of him. They pulled him back up, and left him there in darkness.

The door to the room closed, and Aka was left to his bruised hurting body. He didn't let out a single sound during the whole ordeal. He wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He would destroy them, for himself, the little girl, and for anyone else whom they've done this to. First he needed to find out who they were, and what they wanted. Someone would eventually ask him questions, and those questions would give him his answers.

Hours stretched by again as he was left in the chair. His legs had long since gone numb from staying seated for so long. Finally he heard the sound of the door open again followed by footsteps. The feet padded across the room softly meaning it couldn't be the same two thugs. The steps stopped just behind him, and Aka's neck hairs stood on end. A chill went down his spine. He felt a breath beside his ear, and afterwards a soft voice went through his body.

"Hello Aka Seikatsu, I am so glad to finally meet you. You are a very private man. A man hard to find information on, but I've got enough. You came to Japan some twenty years ago from China, and have lived her since. You have a very capable quirk as well. One that lets you create things at will. We are very interested in your quirk. Very very interested."

The voice was soft, and delicate, but held evil. A demonic malice that spoke of death and decay. The breath smelled of rotting corpses, and the voice carried the screams of thousands of people.

"Tell me Aka, what defines your quirk? What are the limitations, and what can you do?"

Aka didn't respond. He refused to answer any of this man's questions even though he felt not doing so would be very bad. He needed to get a rise out of this man. Forcing the man to make a mistake. One that would give information into his current predicament.

"Fine you wish to play games. We have tons of fun games we can play with you Aka just you wait. You will regret your silence. You will regret your birth, and your death. Regret and pain are all that you will feel. Just remember that when you are begging for death. Begging for me to slit your throat, and put you out of your misery. I was nice enough to give you an out. You turned me down. Practically spat in my face. Aka Seikatsu is dead, and now you are my toy." 


	7. Akuma

The day was bright and sunny, but Aka Seikatsu was unaware. He hadn't seen the light of day for weeks now. The cell had become his home. The darkness they kept him in his savour. The only human voice he'd heard since his kidnapping being the Doctors. As he liked to tell Aka his name was. That he was the doctor that would save Aka from his torment. As long as Aka gave him what he wanted. Information on his quirk was the most important part, but the Doctor also asked questions about his past before he came to Japan.

The girl he'd seen on his first day had been moved to a different cell, or he had been. Aka couldn't be quite sure. The thugs who came to get him never spoke nor showed their faces. They would stroll in, rough him up, place a bag over his head, and then drag him down the hallway to the circular room.

The evil that infested that room was like a old rotting blanket being pushed in his face. The smell of corruption, death, and decay permeated within. Aka could say for certain, even though he'd seen evil, that this place was possibly the most repugnant place he'd ever been. The screams of thousands of torture victims could easily still be felt and heard.

The Doctor was no less evil. His soft cathartic voice was an illusion. His hands were even softer. The man loved to place them on the back of Aka's neck, and wrap his fingers around his throat. To whisper in Aka's ear that he was worthless, and that the path to freedom was through the Doctor. That the Doctor would be his salvation.

Aka could admit that he was afraid. Not for himself, but for Izuku. Aka hoped that his protégé had made it away from this place. He needed to find more information. To know if Izuku had been captured.

They came for him that day. They liked to play mind games. Some days they wouldn't show up in his cell, or they would drag him to that circular room, and leave him in the chair. Waiting with anticipation rising for Aka to feel the ghostly touch of the Doctor on the back of his neck. Once he's sat there the entire day with the man not showing up at all.

They entered his room, and gave him the usual pre-talk workout before letting the Doctor have his way.

The Doctor started the talks off in his usual manner. By reiterating that Aka had long since passed the time when he could be worth anything to anyone. That people only cared for his quirk. He was alone in the world. Everyone who had cared for him had been long dead. Now that had struck a nerve.

The fingers gave a small twitch at that, but it was enough for the Doctor to notice.

"Nobody has come looking for you Aka Seikatsu, and nobody will care when I finally give you mercy. When I slit your throat you'll thank me. If you could you would kiss my shoes in happiness. Death is the ultimate goal, but I can drag it out for a long while Aka. You can be tough. You can even find a hidden inner strength to withstand the torture longer. But eventually I will break you. Break you in such a way your mind will beg to be killed. If you come out of this place Aka, you will never be who you once were. You're my pet."

The pressure around his throat tightened. Aka was sure the Doctor had left finger marks around his throat.

"My pet your life is mine. And if you don't be a good boy and do as I say. Well I'll just have to have you euthanized. A worthless animal gets drowned. Let's not make me have to do that. Unlike the rest of the world I find you worthy of my love. I would hate to have to replace you with a younger model."

That hit Aka hard. They knew about Izuku. They would hurt him and torture him. Break him. Just like they did that girl, or the countless others who had died within these walls.

"Ah I see that got a response. Yes we know of him. How could we not. We've been following you for a while. We let him escape because we don't need him." Aka could felt the man's putrid breath against his ear even through the bag. "Buuut Aka, don't do as we please, and he will suffer as nobody has suffered before. We will break him, and bring you his broken shell as a testament to your failure."

With that the Doctor pulled away and patted Aka on the shoulder. "We will speak again soon. Make your choices carefully Aka. Izuku's life is currently in your hand. Would hate for you to let it slip between your fingers."

With that Aka could feel the Doctor leave the room. The two thugs didn't come back in to retrieve him though. That was far from Aka's mind though. Ice cold needles floated in his stomach jabbing him. They knew. They knew. They knew. They'd go after Izuku. He couldn't, no wouldn't let that happen. He'd lost too many people he cared for. Izuku wasn't going to be another name etched into his brain. Another failure.

\--

The Doctor stepped into the room he conducted most of his tortures in. The man he had been working on, Aka Seikatsu, sat in the chair. He was a hard man to break, and he'd finally had to drop the name of the boy to get a reaction. He enjoyed his work though, and the longer it took for someone to break, the more satisfaction he got out of it when they finally begged for death.

He knew this man would give him pleasure he hadn't felt in forever.

Something felt odd about the man today though. He had a grin that sent a shiver down the Doctors back. He would have to exact his revenge for that. Nobody scared the Doctor.

Before the Doctor could say anything the man Aka Seikatsu spoke the first words since having been brought here.

"Hey Doctor, Doctor, do you enjoy music?"

It was an odd question, but the Doctor decided to entertain the man. "No I don't"

Aka smiled and sang softly.

"Lapis philosophorum, lapis ruber lapis, quantus sacrificium, vis caputo felicitas. Debes sapio debes, ibi multa miseria, tua retro calamitatis habes saputo felicitas."

On the final word a ruby red stone sat between Aka's teeth followed by a crimson lightning.

The Doctor remembered nothing of what occurred afterwards.

\--

She sat there broken. She could feel her mind spiderweb into a thousand pieces. The vision of a vase falling to the ground was the proper visualization.

She wasn't sure how long she had been left in this dark hole. Originally they came for her every day, but suddenly it was as if they lost interest. She'd been forgotten. The only contact being the occasional food and water that showed up in her room.

She couldn't remember much before this black cell. Flashes of parents, and happiness, and a perfect life. She couldn't remember her family's faces or voices. She couldn't remember her own name. They only ever called her Monkey. Why she didn't know.

They had wanted her because of her quirk. Something about being able to create things at will. She wasn't sure she had a quirk anymore. The collar wrapped around her neck stopped her from being able to use it. Couldn't be sure if they had given her it. They claimed she had been useless to society before, but with her quirk she was useful to them.

She gave a soft giggle to the darkness. She didn't know why. She was suddenly angry. At herself, at the darkness, at her family for leaving her. She wasn't angry with them though. She deserved this. They were making her better. A cry forced itself past her lips, and tears spilled down her eyes.

Why couldn't it end. She wanted to see light. She wanted no more pain. He told her he could fix her. Fix her, fix her, fix her. How could he? There was no fixing her.

She curled up on the floor, with tears spilling down her face, and a twisted smile of happiness.

\--

He ran down the hallway. The stone clenched in his hand. The circular room behind him had caved in from the power of the stone. The Doctor was either crushed, or had a quirk that allowed him to survive. Guards fell out of multiple rooms along the hallway, and attacked him. Some used their quirks whilst others used standard guns. Coming to a stop Aka dropped his palm to the floor, and used the energy of the stone. A wall rose up blocking the guards from attacking him. With that he pressed his hand against the wall this time. The wall blew inward into a second hallway.

Rushing into the second hallway Aka was grabbed by a guard. The stone flashed again as the attackers arm exploded into a mist. The man fell screaming, but Aka didn't stay to watch. He practically flew past the guard and down the hallway. He transmuted a door he could hear more guards behind into a wall, and ran through another door out of the hallway.

Blocking that door too he turned and inspected the room he was in. It looked to by a crossroads of shorts. With six doors around another circular room. Choosing one at random Aka looked inside. It lead to another hallway. Going around, each door lead to just more hallways stretching for ages. Deciding he'd had enough Aka created a staircase to the ceiling. Once up there Aka again sent the ceiling flying upwards.

\--

She felt the vibrations of something shake her room. The distant sounds of dull thumps echoed throughout her cell. She could hear guards running and yelling, but she couldn't understand their words. Another vibration hit her, this one being stronger than the last.

She got to her feet laboriously. It felt like lead poles had been jammed into her knees. Stumbling over towards the heavy iron door she pressed her ear against it. Shouts and booms could be heard echoing on the opposite side.

Suddenly a noise forced her to jump back against the back wall just in time. The door flew off its hinges and narrowly missed her. The man she'd seen ages ago stepped inside, and looked around.

"Shit, this isn't the exit." He turned to leave when he spotted her in the room. "Ah so this is where they left you. Well come on." He walked over towards her.

She fell to the ground crying, and begging for him to not hurt her.

Frowning the man looked at her, and was about to say something more when he heard shouts from the hallway. Turning towards the door he formed a wall to block up the entrance. He grabbed the girl by her shirt, and hauled her up onto his shoulder. Aka couldn't help but feel he was too damn old for this shit.

Aka preceded to create another opening in the back wall of the cell. Finding himself in another damned hallway Aka decided to finally just create his own exit. He wasn't sure how well he could fight with the girl thrashing around in his arms.

He formed a staircase in the wall leading up, and up, and up. He destroyed rocks with a single wave of the hand, and steps etched themselves under his feet.

Slowly he made his way upwards. Eventually he'd come out somewhere.

Finally he pushed through another wall of rocks, and came upon the outside world. The smell of nature hit his nostrils as sunlight invaded his eyes. He had to close them to the light. He had grown too used to the darkness. Blinking away the pain in his eyes Aka tried to inspect his surroundings.

He looked to be in a forest. Trees surrounded them expect towards what would have been where the base was. A large field stretched off with what Aka assumed were the dimensions of the hellhole.

Readjusting the girl on his shoulder, he took off into the forest at a run.

\--

Izuku awoke with a start. He wasn't sure if he was the constant beeping of a machine near him, or the heavy weight that was on his arm. His eyes adjusted to the stark white of the room around him. The weight on his arm moved a little. A sniffle turned into a cry of delight as he was smothered in a hug.

"Oh Izuku my baby you're awake. You're finally awake." He heard the voice of his mother whisper in his ear. A dull throb pierced the back of his skull, and he gave a cry of pain. His mother pulled back hurriedly. "I'm sorry Izuku I didn't mean to."

He heard the sound of nurses entering his room to check on him. The words concussion and coma spoken, but not much else made sense to him. He checked his body and saw all types of machines hooked up to himself. Laying his head back on a pillow he listened to the nurse.

Apparently in the explosion he had hit his head hard on something which had given him a concussion. He'd gone into a coma in the ambulance drive to the hospital, and hadn't woken up until just now two weeks later. They asked him if he knew his name, birthday, the year, and the current head official of state of Japan.

His answers seemed to please them. He shouldn't have any memory or mental problems that they could identify. It was still lucky he'd come out of the coma though.

His mother had tears rolling down her eyes as she hugged him again.

One question remained on his mind though. What happened to Aka.

His mother didn't know, and she told him that the police could not find him anywhere.

The explosion was a mystery, and the fire afterwards more of one. The blast shouldn't have caused such a large fire, and the blast itself had completely destroyed the lab. An estimated forty to fifty people lost their lives, and over a hundred were injured

Nobody knew who did it or why.

Some claimed it was a resurgence in the Yakuza whilst others believed it to be a supervillain. There were talks it could have been a group of terrorists that had splintered off of the Japanese Military. The only certain thing was the unprecedented loss of life and the enormous amount of destruction to the surroundings.

The question on everyone's mind was this. Where would whomever it was strike next, and what was their goal.

\--

It had been a couple days after Izuku's awakening when he was finally visited by the police to get his statement. He told them all that had occurred. From the movie to the lab, and his escape from the fire.

They told Izuku that no sign had been found of Aka.

"From what we've gathered though," the Policeman said to Izuku and his mother, "he is but the latest in a string of kidnappings that this group has orchestrated. May I ask of the Quirk of the man?"

Inko laid a hand on Izuku's shoulder and said, "He is my grandfather, but his quirk is slightly different from mine, but similar to Izuku's. He can...create or change things by using symbols or his hands."

"Then his Quirk matches with the other known Quirks of the other kidnapees. Each had what we like to call Creation Quirks. None are strictly similar except for the ability to create matter at will."

"Does this mean my son is in danger?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry to say, but we will have to place a protection detail around you and your son. This group is a highly dangerous terrorist organization. Not much is known about them or their motives."

Inko lowered her head, and reached for Izuku's hand. She gave it a squeeze before saying to the police officer. "We will comply with anything you need us to do. My baby's safety is all that matters after my husband's passing."

The cop nodded before departing. Leaving the mother and son to grieve for their lost friend, and to gather themselves for the approaching storm.

\--

Four individuals sat around a circular table within a circular room. They wore dark cloaks that seemed to eat the darkness around. The only light was cast by six candles spaced evenly around the room. Two chairs sat empty by the table.

None of the person's were speaking nor were they moving. A deadly grave silence echoed throughout.

The silence seemed to stretch for days before a door was pushed open. A light entered the room from the place outside the door. Another cloaked figure entered, and closed the door once again plunging the room into darkness. The new figure took a seat at one of the tables, and then finally spoke.

"San is currently in the hospital. The roof collapsing has injured him, and he won't recover for weeks."

Another of the cloaked figures cackled and said, "So the Doctor has found himself in the hospital. What beautiful irony."

"Quiet Ni, this is a bad situation. Two of the prisoners escaped, and they now know of one of our bases," the figure who had come through the door said.

"Roku, this can't be as bad as you say. Yes they know of just one of our bases, and San is out of commission, but we have dozens of other bases and test subjects." Another of the figures said.

"Be that as it may. This is not a good look for our organization. San failed. He miscalculated. Now we are paying that price. We took a heavy gamble to take him there and then. He is still within that forest. He can't get too far away, not with the kid slowing him down. I want every available member to conduct a search of the forest, and they included the lot of you. Now go. Find him, or don't bother finding yourself back here."

With that the man seemed to evaporate into thin air leaving the other four individuals in silence once again.


End file.
